A multi-channel time-interleaved analog-to-digital converter (Multi-channel Time-interleaved Analog-to-Digital Converter) is a high-speed ADC architecture that connects multiple analog-to-digital converters (Analog-to-Digital Converter, ADC) in parallel, and makes, by using staggered clock, the converters alternatively work in a time division multiplexing manner, and can combine low-speed signals, which are output by ADCs that keep working at a low frequency, into a high-speed signal. In an ideal case, when circuit parameters of ADCs of various channels are identical, a sampling rate of a Time-interleaved ADC increases in direct proportion to a quantity of interleaved parallel ADC channels. In fact, it is very difficult to achieve exact matching of sampling time for ADCs of different channels, thereby generating a timing skew error (timing skew error). Without correction, dynamic performance of a Time-interleaved ADC will be severely affected. Therefore, timing skew errors of the ADCs of the channels need to be detected, and after the detection, a foreground correction technology or a background correction technology is used for correction to compensate for the timing skew errors.